Drunk Love
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Valon comes home one night drunk. What exactly does Alistar have in store for him? Yaoi warning, ValonAlistar VaronAmelda One Shot Lemon


Hey guys. This is just a one shot cuz I'm not on enough to make it more then that. Anyways it's between Valon and Alistar so... lemony not for little kids but that's why it's labeled mature.

Drunken Love

Alistar glanced at the clock and sighed. The red haired male sat in nothing but his boxers. His long legs were folded up indian style on the midnight blue couch he rested on. The grey-eyed hot-head sighed again and looked at the floor. About this time he heard what he was waiting for. The driver of the machine cut the engine and Alistar heard the door creak open. He snapped on the light and starewd at the young man who had just entered. " Offley late to be getting home?" the older one asked still furious at the brunette for running away and making him do all the chores. " Ya well whatever. I don't have to actually scratch that I WON"T take any of this shit from you." The aussie said, voice slightly slurred. Alistar glared at him as Valon marched over to the stairs like a behavioral child. Just as the boy reached the bottom step he felt the ground slip out from underneath him. He shot out his hand hoping to grab something then closed his eys waiting for the fall. After about five minutes the boy opened his eyes and found eiry gray ones staring back at him. Alistar shook his head and half dragged him to the couch. "Sit here and I'll get you something to drink, you idiot." Alistar stated and walked out of the room. Valon groaned loudly and layed down on the couch after peeling his clothing off. Alistar returned with a glass of water and dropped it when he saw the half naked Valon laying there. The water seeped into the carpet but luckily the glass didn't break.

Grey eyes trailed up and down the fine torso and bare feet shuffled themselves over to the sleeping angel. _What am I thinking_. The red haired one asked himself as a pale hand went out to caress Valon's cheek. Alistar's whole body warmed up as he saw the smile come to Valon's face. Then slowly with horror Ali realized in the few seconds he had been watching Valon's mouth his hand had crept down and was playing with the waistband of the other's boxers. His disobediant hand slipped under the silk boxers and twisted a few of the hairs growing on the boy's beautiful torso. Alistar sank to his knees next to the couch and felt his other hand start to disobey his mind also as it loving cupped Valon's face. Alistar sighed and gace into the temptation of holding the body he so long wanted to before. His left hand continued down it's trail as his right one played absently with the bangs that framed his angel's face. Alistar let out a long awaited moan as his hand came in contact with soft skin. He grabbed the man's organ and gently made his way to the tip. By this time Alistar had crawled onto Valon's stomach perching with his back to the boy's face. Alistar's right hand took his left ones place and his left pushed Valon's boxers down. He gently stroked the man's tip and realized that sometime durning his first touch with Valon's cock and climbing onto said man he himself had shed his boxers. He smiled and continued to happily play with his newest toy like a child.

Baby blue eyes opened groggily. He was staring at a pale back and could feel hands touching him in places that the nun's had said was a sinful place. _Sinfully delightful _Valon thought moodily befoer letting out a loud moan as he felt a wet tongue touch his tip. Alistar flung off him like a scared cat and landed on the floor hard. "Uh Valon?"

Alistar stared wide eyed at the boy. Valon rubbed his own eyes before yawning and looking at ali. " Whatya doing on the floor." Alistar cringed as Valon noticed they were both naked. Valon blinked a couple times then smiled. Purring kittenish Valon told Alistar to get back over to him and keep playing. Alistar stared curious as to why Valon would be asking him to come over to him. "Come one baby, God I've never seen such a beautiful body." Valon coaxed. Alistar smiled when realization hit him _Valon's so drunk he doesn't realize who I am. He thinks some girls brought him to her house._ Alistar stalked back over to him and layed ontop of him earning an apreciattive moan as his leg brushed against Valon's still hard cock. The red haired man pushed his lips against his chocolate-haired lover's. His happy mood became even better when Valon eagerly opened his motuh and Alistar took the gift and slid his tongue into the other's mouth moaning as his dreams were coming true. Moments later he felt Valon rubbing against him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Alistar got up and slid himself ontop of Valon. Ali thought he had prepared well enough for this moment but it seems Valon's manhood was much larger then he had expected and his dildo could ever hope to get. Tears sprank to his eyes and he felt Valon wipe them away gently. He opened his eyes and stared at baby blue ones. Valon smiled back at him and kissed him again. _God I could get used to this taste_. Alistar decided instantly loving the taste of strawberries and creme cheese that could only come from such an angel's mouth.

Valon smiled at his little lover and pushed him gently on the couch. He slowly rolled his hips into the perfect body below his and was rewarded a moan for his efforts. He sped up each time the other asked him to and soon the two of them had a nice pace going. Valon's moans mingled with that of the lust filled animal beneath him. Valon felt heat pulling in his stomache and he knew it would be all over soon. He sped up their already fast pace intend on making the other come before, or if worse came to worse with, him. Valon smiled as he stared at the cherub beneath him.

Alistar screamed as he came white flooding his vision and felt Valon cum with him. He sighed happily after Valon pulled out. Said man rolled onto his back pulling Alistar with him. The grey eyed man quickly nuzzled into Valon's chest and sighed. He felt Valon's hands in his hair and gently tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and onto them. He looked up and smiled at Valon. The man's breathe washed over his face and Alistar felt really warm. Suddenly it hit him. Hit him hard. "Um Valon... You don't have any beer on your breathe. You lied to me" Alistar said sitting up quickly.

Valon smiled and dragged him back down. " No I didn't. You just assumed I was drunk. And sleeping."

Tada hoped you liked it. Love ya all and please review.


End file.
